521 Ways for a HalfBlood to Die
by LeatherCouch
Summary: 521 ways a half blood can die. This may take a while to finish.... Feel free to give me any suggestions.
1. 1

521 Ways for an Olympian to Die

_ Okay, so this is the deal: I am going to attempt to write 521 ways an Olympian can die. It may take a while, but hopefully I'll get there. I will need whoever is out there to give me ideas for my next death. It can be funny, morbid, or just plain weird; I just need some help._

#1

Percy was extremely bored one day and decided to surf the web. He googled "what to do when you're bored" and got some results. For whatever reason, the number one time killer was WoW or World of Warcraft. Percy decided to give it a try. He went to the website and got a 14-day trial. It was only a trial it couldn't hurt right?

14 days later….

Percy was a vegetable. A DEAD vegetable.

Dun dun dun……

_This was a quick one. The stories don't all need to be stupid. Also, they don't need to be long either. That was only 1 out of the 521 I need to write._


	2. 2 and 3

#2

It was a stormy day over the waters of Mexico. Thunder roared as lightning crackled. And apparently…… this was a perfect day….to go….. SCUBA DIVING. Luke decided that he had enough of trying to destroy Olympus and wanted to take a break. So he decided to go scuba diving. During a thunderstorm. Luke dived into the water. Zap! Sizzle! Ouch……

#3

Percy was very thirsty. He was also very hungry. He got some mint mentos and a can of pepsi. He swallowed the whole pack of mentos then chigged the pepsi. He then realized that was a bad idea, a very bad idea. He felt his stomach rumble then….you know what happens with pepsi and mentos. Percy went boom. Ouch.

_Okay, seriously, I need some better ideas. Anyone want to contribute? _


	3. 4 5 and 6

#4

Annabeth was having a bad day. She had just gotten home from school with 3 F's on her report card. Normally she would never get anything below an A+, but things happen. Come on, she didn't know cursing at her teachers would lower her grades. When she came into her house, her dad started yelling at her bad grades.

"I don't give a crap!" Annabeth screamed, storming out of the house.

She walked on the sidewalk taking in the fresh air. She felt calm and relaxed when she was outside. She started to walk across the street.

_Maybe life isn't so bad_ she thought.

Just then, a bus came speeding out of nowhere hitting her. However, that wasn't it. She was stuck on the front of the bus and couldn't get off. Then, the bus went spinning out of control and slammed into a stone wall. Front first. That wasn't all. The engine blew up bringing Annabeth soaring into the air. She came down crashing into the sea where the sharks and other creatures were. However, she wasn't attacked by the sharks. A whale swam up from the deep depths of the ocean with its mouth wide open. Annabeth was swallowed in one gulp. There, in the whale's stomach, she was left to rot.

#5

Percy was sprinting away from the people chasing him. Fear ran through his veins because he knew what would happen if he was caught. Unfortunately, he tripped, falling face first on the ground. He turned his head fearfully. Standing there was……………the JONAS BROTHERS!!!! Percy knew they were there to rape him. Percy closed his eyes awaiting his fate…..

_I don't care what you people think about the Jonas Brothers. If you don't like number 5… too bad._

_#6_

_This one is just short and random._

Clarisse was thirsty and drank a gallon of gasoline (which she would have died from anyways). A small smile came to her lips. She took out a match and lit it. She swallowed the match and burned from the inside out.


	4. 7 8 9 10 11 and 12

#7

_This was an idea from one of the reviewers_

_Percy would never really do this, Clarisse isn't stupid, and Annabeth would never do this either. ._

Percy always liked Annabeth, but never like this before. He couldn't even remember why he was in love with Annabeth so much. The only thing he could remember was a woman (Aphrodite) and a bow with a heart-tipped arrow. But that didn't matter to Percy; he was madly in love with Annabeth.

Percy had been tagging along with Annabeth for days now, really bugging her. She liked Percy….kinda…but he was annoying the heck out of her. That's when an idea popped up in her head. It was a cruel prank, but it would stop Percy's bothering.

Annabeth met up with Clarisse later in the day. She gave Clarisse the same clothes she was wearing, just a size bigger, and gave her 200 bucks.

"This is for the trouble of what you're about to do," Annabeth said.

Clarisse squinted at her suspiciously, but money was money.

"Now go stand by Percy's cabin and wait a little," she said to Clarisse.

Percy walked out of his cabin door. He had been sitting in his cabin writing Annabeth love letters. He was just walking out when he noticed Annabeth waiting by his cabin with her back to him. Percy couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to her, turned her around, and kissed her right on the lips. She broke off quickly and stared at Percy. It wasn't Annabeth…..it was Clarisse. Oh snap….. Clarisse glared at Percy as he slowly backed away realizing what he just did. She slowly took out her electric spear and gave him an evil smile….

#8

Percy decided to go on a strict only fast food diet for a year. He ate at McDonalds for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a whole year. What happened to him.

One year later…

Percy was over 700 pounds, and yes, that's fat.

Couple months later…

Percy died of a heart attack.

_Yes, this is stupid, but that's what would probably happen. Also, today was the day I watched Super Size Me during Health class. For those who don't know what it is, search it on youtube or something._

_Here are a series of short ones just to make it easier for me to get to 521._

#9

Luke jumped off the Empire State Building and splattered on the ground.

#10

Percy stuffed his fingers in his nose, sneezed, and had his head blown off.

#11

Annabeth wanted to know what would happen if she held a 50 foot long metal pole during a thunderstorm. Well, she was electrocuted.

#12

I don't even know what to put down =p

_Number 12 is what I'm experiencing right now. _


	5. 13 through 16

#13

"Trust me, it's safe," Percy said, reassuring Annabeth "I've done it more than 10 times now"

"I don't know…" whispered Annabeth looking down from the helicopter 1000 feet above the sea.

"What? I can't hear you, speak up!" Percy yelled over the wind.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll love it!"

And with that, Percy grabbed Annabeth and jumper off the helicopter.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked, as they flew down to the sea.

"WHAT, I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID, OH FORGET IT!"

Annabeth closed her eyes afraid to look down.

"WHEN DO WE PULL THE PARACHUTE!?" yelled Annabeth.

Percy sill could not hear her straight.

"WHOS FULL OF HAIRY POO?" Percy yelled back confused.

"I SAID WHEN DO WE PULL THE PARACHUTE!"

"OH, I DIDN'T BRING ONE!"

"WHAT!"

"WE DON'T NEED ONE WE'RE LANDING IN THE WATER!"

"WAIT BUT IM NOT LIKE YOU, I'll SPl-"

Splat.

…

…….

#14

(This may be confusing if you don't know these characters)

Half-blood Gibby was having a nice vacation in Italy ( I think it was in Italy) when he saw a group of strange, but beautiful people (which are the Volturi). He walked up to them, compelled by some force of nature. One of the beautiful people stared at him.

"What do you want boy?" he asked coldly.

"Uh……Ummm….I want to dance for you…..with my shirt off!" he said "Turn on the music!"

He took his shirt off and started dancing. The Volturi looked at each other. They hated dancing, especially when someone was dancing with no shirt.

"I'm sorry boy, but we're going to have to….."

#15

"What's this?" asked Percy holding a strange object.

Annabeth looked at it.

"I think it's an atomic bomb," she said.

"Let's play catch with it!" Percy said.

Annabeth stared at Percy with a blank expression.

"Uh…Sure!"

They played and eventually one of them dropped it.

#16

(This is a story I wrote a while ago)

One night, Percy was bored and decided to surf the web. He went on yahoo and started typing in random words. Percy wondered what would happen if he typed in his name.

"Hmmmm, what is this?" Percy said, "Fanfiction?"

He clicked on the link to .net/book/Percy_Jackson_and_the_Olympians, and waited for the page to load.

"What the heck?"

On the web page, there were a bunch of stories about him and other campers. He clicked on one of the stories and read it. It was full of funny stuff that made fun of him and others.

"I wonder how all these people know this stuff….."

It was weird how people wrote about Percy like he was a character in a book

. He continued reading the stories and found good and poorly written ones.

He spent the rest of the day reading stories about him. He then came by a story which had Percabeth in it.

"What's Percabeth," he said to himself.

He read and read. He couldn't believe what people were writing. He shut off his computer, turned off his monitor, went under his bed sheets, and died.


	6. 17 through 22

#17

Percy Jackson was brushing his teeth when he swallowed his toothbrush and choked to death.

#18

(This one only works with Percy)

Percy was swimming and drowned.

(The irony)

#19

One day Percy was walking through Wal Mart, looking for something to buy Annabeth. They had been fighting, and he wanted to cheer her up. Then, out of nowhere, he saw it... a Hannah Montana cd. Oh, no! He picked it up and walked around the store a bit. After finding nothing, he decided to buy the cd. He tried to give it to Annabeth, but she wouldn't take it. In the end, he put a boom box outside he cabin door, and pressed play. He was paralyzed by the horrible music, and was still standing there when a dozen angry Athena camper came out, weapons ready.

#20

Thalia was listening to her favorite music, Greenday. Stealthily approaching her, Silena slowly creeped up to her. She quickly took Thalia's headphones off, and she her headphones on  
Thalia, which was playing music.

"NOOO," Thallia screamed, "NOT MILEY CYRUS!"

Thalia's brain melted.

#21

Percy was in the bathroom trying to put on a necklace that Annabeth had given him. He was startled by a loud WOOF and he threw the necklace up in the air slowly. He saw the necklace fly into the toilet in slow motion.

"Aw, darn."

He looked down into the toilet when Mrs. O'Leary pounced on him. Percy went head first into the toilet. He accidentally hit the flush switch, and he was flushed down the toilet. He drowned again.

#22

10 years ago (or whenever Star Wars came out)

Luke was at the movie theaters watching the fifth Star Wars movie. He was munching away on popcorn on the top row.

"Luke," Darth Vader said, "I am you father."

Luke stared.

"Really?" said Luke, "I missed you so much dad!"

(Lets just say Luke didn't know who his real dad was)

He jumped off the top row and splattered on the movie screen (because behind that is solid concrete).


	7. 23 through 27

#23

Percy was about to do something. Something he had never done before.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "will you go out with me?"

Annabeth stared at him. She then started laughing. She kept on laughing. She laughed so hard she died.

#24

(You'll only understand this one f you've seen any of these commercials)

Luke peeled of the wrapper and ate the Airhead. His head flew off his body and never came back.

#25

Percy was on the computer looking up something called Scary Maze (if you don't know what that is search it). It was basically just a maze game where you had to get the mouse to the other side. He was on the 3rd and last level of the game. Eventually he beat it and the face popped up. Percy screamed like a girl so loud that his computer blew up and Percy was caught in the explosion.

#26

Nico went to a Jonas Brothers concert to see why everyone was so into them. He hated it so much that instead of experiencing the torturous concert he took a gun out of his pocket and shot himself in the head.

#27

Percy was being extremely stupid one day. Percy forgot how to breathe and he died.

_I'm experiencing a writer's block, if that's what you can call it because this isn't actually a story._


	8. 28 through 34

#28

(A true story, won an Oscar for the stupidest death, or so says my cousin)

Percy was at a zoo as a zoo ranger. He had been given a call that a elephant had been constipated for 12 days. Percy went over to the elephant immediately. He fed it 10x the amount of laxidant (which un-constipates you) because it weighed 10x the amount of a human. Immediately 12 days worth of crap flew into Percy's face. He was knocked out and suffocated under all the crap.

#29

Percy was eating dinner. He was eating fish. Poseidon came down in his giant form and sat on Percy for eating fish.

#30

Nico was walking when he saw Pikachiu.

"Hey, it's a rodent!"

Pikachiu shocked Nico and he died.

#31

(Another rejection one)

Percy asked Annabeth is she liked him. Annabeth just stared with her mouth open. She slowly fell flat on her face and died. Wth?

#32

Luke was walking in Olympus when he accidentally fell off. The fall was so long, he died of old age.

#33

One day Percy was writing an essay. He forgot that his pen was also his sword. However, he couldn't take off the cap. He eventually yanked it off, impaling himself in the process.

#34

Annabeth saw the Jonas Brother movie and died because she thought they were so ugly.


	9. 35 through 40

#35

Nico was playing with paper, got a paper cut, and died of blood loss.

#36

Percy went to see Paris Hilton. He went to her house and knocked on the door. Paris Hilton answered the door, and she came out wearing no make-up. Percy eyes exploded and he died.

#37

Annabeth saw Paris Hilton wearing make-up. Her eyes exploded and she died.

#38

Annabeth was playing with a Rubiks cube. This was the first time she had ever been defeated by a puzzle. She got so frustrated she stuffed the Rubiks cube down Percy's throat and he suffocated.

#39

Clarisse was playing with her electric spear. She went to a pond and stuck the head of her spear into the water. All the fish floated up dead. She was laughing when George Bush pushed her into the water.

#40

Percy farted in Thalia's face, and she got pink eye. Because her eye was so irritated, she didn't notice a naked Minotaur charging at her.


	10. AN

Author's Note

If anyone out there feels like writing a way to die feel free to. What you can do is send me a message with the way to die and I will post it in my story. I will accept anything and everything. Long live tomato juice.


	11. 41 through 46

41

(This is a brilliant one from one of my reviewers)

Everyone at Camp-Halfblood started listening to the Jonas Brothers and ears bled and they died.

42

(Today I am obsessed with vegetables)

Percy was walking in a park when a giant squash came out of nowhere and squashed him.

43

Grover drank some tomato juice, and he died because it tasted so awesome.

44

Annabeth was eating broccoli. However, she did not understand the truth behind broccoli. The next day, she died because a tree grew out her head.

45

The whole PJO crew was attacked and destroyed by a huge spinach monster.

46

(Fill in the blanks)

Percy went _______ then he ______ than a _____ came out of nowhere and _____ on him.


	12. 47 through 50

# 47

Percy was feeling very daring.

A random guy came up to him and gave him a drink containing trinitrotoluene. To Percy, it looked like water. When he drank it, his medulla oblongata exapnded and his head blew up.

#48

Annabeth was stoned. She was so stoned that her nose started bleeding and she drowned in her own snot/blood.

#49

Percy and Luke were fishing. Percy had a fish on his hook, but when he reeled it in, it landed in Luke's mouth. Percy was laughing too hard and Luke was unable to dislodge the fish. He died of fish suffocation.

# 50

Nico, being the smart guy he was, tried to rob Chuck Norris.


	13. 51 52

# 51

Percy Jackson decided to go skinny dipping. Posiedon was so ashamed of his son that he turned him into a plankton.

# 52

Percy was taking a walk down the beach when a giant rubber chicken flew into his butt. He wasn't able to fart, so the gas built up inside him and Percy went BOOM!

--

~ (who is not me)

AN

If you actually want me to put on your ideas you gotta tell me via mail or review-tell me if you want your deaths published!


	14. 53 though 60

53

Percy was Lady Gaga's biggest fan. He had a room filled with posters of her. However, he soon discovered that she had a penis. He was so shocked that he commited suicide.

54 a

Percy decided to buy a new game for his xbox 360. He bought Modern Warfare 2. He played it. He sucked balls. his k/d ratio was -521. He was so depressed that he commited suicide.

55b

Annabeth was playing Modern Warfare 2. She happened to know that Percy was playing too. She made sure to kill Percy all the time. She counted how many times she killed him, 521. Percy found out about this. He went to her house and shot her in the head with a M4.

56

Hitler (who is a half blood) really wanted to be an artist. He spent most of his day drawing pictures of ponies and rabbits. He thought he was pretty good. Hitler applied for art college. When he got his letter, it read that his art was so bad that the admissions officer's eyes melted. Hitler went to his bed and covered his head with his teletubby blankets. He only cried for 143 minutes. He then made a resolution. He went to the admissions office and shot everyone in the room. He saw the picture that he had sent for his college application. He looked at it closely and his eyes melted.

57

Percy was walking when Grover charged at him with a spoon. Grover threw the spoon at Percy and he died.

58

Annabeth looked in a mirror and died.

59

Grover found out he was black so he ate fried chicken. He choked on grape soda and died.

60

Annabeth found out that she was actually not blonde so she jumped off a cliff.


	15. 6165

61

Thalia got struck by lightning.

62

Grover ate a can and died of metallic poisoning.

63

Percy's leg hairs grew very long and strangled Annabeth. Thalia was watching and was disgusted; she skewered Percy in the nuts.

64

Luke got the red ring of death and died.

65


End file.
